


call me that, call me yours

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Series: messages in a bottle (words in a statement) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Times On The Tundra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Would he even want Jon? Want theArchivist? Jon was as much a part of the Eye as Peter was to the Lonely and that would never change.-A gentle moment, a few names, and the realization that sometimes actions are better than words.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Series: messages in a bottle (words in a statement) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	call me that, call me yours

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling very emotional about PeterJon and wanted to write some soft times...

“-reach port, alright lad?” Next to the captain, Jon felt himself twitch.

“Jon? Are you alright, lad?”

Why, why, why did Peter keep sending him mixed signals? That what these were right? One moment Jon could feel Peter’s heavy gaze on him, then the next he’s treating him like just another civilian on board. Was he reading the older man wrong? Was he just projecting?

Jon had ceased trying to lie to himself. Over the course of the last few months, from Peter’s arrival at the Institute to being carted away to  _ The Tundra _ , Jon had felt emotion in his chest bloom for the other man. It had been the first time in a long time that this had happened, and he was afraid. There were so many other factors in their lives, but Jon was mostly afraid he had fallen in love with someone who wouldn’t, or couldn’t, love him back.

Would he even want Jon? Want the  _ Archivist _ ? Jon was as much a part of the Eye as Peter was to the Lonely and that would never change.

-“lad?”

“Stop calling me that!” It was like a switch, Jon would reflect on later. For now though, his breath caught in his throat as Peter whirled on him, large hands catching his waist and using his weight to pin him to the taffrail.

“Oh? Is there something else you would like me to call you, Jon?” Jon could feel his face burning as Peter’s face got closer to his, calloused hand coming to rest gently on Jon’s scarred cheek.

“Um…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you sweetheart.” In Peter’s hold, Jon shivered. “Oh, do you like that? I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, dearest, but it seems we have reached a crossroads.”

As Peter leaned more into Jon’s space, hand moving up to card through Jon’s long hair, the archivist realized that he only had one chance.

“Are you alright, my north star?”

Surging forward, Jon threw his arms around Peter’s neck and brought their lips together, sighing contentedly when Peter eagerly responded. Their kiss was chaste and sweet, Peter’s beard against his skin making Jon tremble. It was too much and not enough, and soon they had to pull away.

“…I’m more than alright now.”

Peter’s laugh echoed across the empty deck of  _ The Tundra _ as he lifted Jon into his arms and swung him around, Jon’s hands scrambling for purchase before accidentally knocking Peter’s hat off as he sank his fingers into Peter’s braided hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> ON THIS ACCOUNT WE STAN SOFT PETERJON TIMES.
> 
> This will be the first of many ficlets about them! I personally don't like writing multi-chapter fics that aren't the same story (I actually just don't write them), so I'll be making a series of them! 
> 
> Come say hi on on twitter, I'm [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)! More than likely any of the ideas I ramble about will be made into ficlets!


End file.
